Dance Of The Shadow Puppet
by Silv3r Ang3l
Summary: This is a oneshot written in the POV of Brooklyn and the form is kind of 'lyrical'.


**Basic Info:** A 'story' written by Brookly's POV. It is just his opinion on what is going on in his life.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is posted because _Darkened-Storm_ thought it was good enough. So,cookies for her. :-)

* * *

"Give whatever you are doing and whoever you are with the gift of your attention."

- Jim Rohn

* * *

**~Dance of the Shadow Puppet~**

My name is Brooklyn.

I am the King of Darkness.

The fallen Prince of sorrow,pain,suffering and paranoia.

I am a wicked creature. Not even a human being.

Created to emerge victorious. Never to lose.

I was the perfect secret weapon. Bond to win.

But I _lost._

And when I lost,I realized what kind of creature I really am.

This was the time when I saw the beast that lived inside me.

Because I am a beast. A freak of nature.

I am the pride of Darkness and all these twisted people.

Am I supposed to live unleashed?

X

I have decoded the Darkness and I live inside it.

There's no time to deny that I need someone who cares about me.

Nobody dares to come closer to me and touch me.

My skin won't break if you hurt me.

But my heart you cannot rip for I have none.

Destruction is my motivation.

I'm close to edge of breaking apart.

And when I do break,there will be no turning back.

Closer to the edge. My eyes are watering.

All I see is another back turning away from me.

Because nobody truly cares about the King of Darkness.

X

In my dreams,I try to remember what's worth living for.

But all of this life is ripping off all of my bones and

my defenses are now growing weaker and weaker by the day.

Silence is the one who surrounds me.

Silence is all I have in those cold and dreamless nights.

I need this silence again because my screaming is slowly tearing me apart.

Did you hear me screaming? No,you did not.

You would not hear what you cannot feel.

But this is the sound of a heart who is breaking apart.

X

I know that I have to block all the thoughts out of my head.

If I don't want to fall in the abyss of madness.

No,I am not mad yet! I have sense but no senses.

How can you assume I am mad when you don't know?

I have nothing to hold on when I'm close to the edge.

I don't want to live like this any longer.

I cannot stand the solitude or the silence between the screams.

No more sorrow,

no more pain,

no more crying.

I need to go back to silence.

And then I will fade away.

X

Do you want to know how I feel now?

I am alone like I always was.

Like I will always be.

Alone to live my miserable life.

Full of sorrow and pain.

Pain that all of you caused me.

I can feel those knives in my back.

I can hear your whispers in my ears.

I can see you furthering away from me with your fake smiles.

Walking away from the freak you created.

X

Do you want to know what I was?

Do you want to know how I came here?

Was I intelligent?No.

Was I even good enough?No.

Do I deserve to have anybody by my side? Probably not.

I ask myself every day the same things.

Because now I live in a wonder.

I live in a lethal nightmare.

One that you can't wake up from.

One that will always haunt you.

One that I will always be living in.

X

Because I am a loser.

And I was your pawn.

And I didn't even want half of what happened.

This is not what I wanted.

I never cared about fame.

All I wanted was friendship.

Someone I could depend on.

Someone you would be there for me.

By my side.

But nothing of this happened. Absolutely nothing.

I lay here still with nothing to depend on.

X

Life is mine for the taking.

I can take it or leave it,if I want.

Because this where I stand.

Between life and death.

Unable to feel or understand what is happening around me.

Have you noticed that my anger is tamed now?

It was killed by the sorrow,the sorrow your actions brought.

And I have nothing now. Nothing to hold on.

I am just another shadow puppet dancing in midnight.

I am whatever you never wanted me to be.

X

I was screaming before...

Screaming all day and all night.

Waiting for you to hear.

For you.

For anybody.

But I am alone.

Because I was always alone.

Because this is what I'm supposed to do.

X

I am...

_Dangerous_

_Different _

X

Do you know what I need?

I need attention.

I need all of these I never had.

People.

People to care for me.

I need attention.

I don't need you to patronize me.

I don't need you to forget me.

I don't need you to remind me.

Because all I need is attention.

Attention.

X

So,don't ignore me.

Please,don't do that.

I cannot take this anymore.

_I need you._

X

Now,my heart is beating and I know that I can feel

because pain and hatred are boiling inside of me.

So,why can't you hear my heart beating?

Why can't you stay by my side?

Why don't _you_ care about me?

Why nobody cares about me?

Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?

Am I screaming in silence?

Am I losing my mind?

X

Don't ignore me.

X

You hold a blade against my heart and you keep on twisting it.

Don't ignore me.

Don't let me die like that.

X

Does it even matter why I had come to this place?

Does it really matter when you know there is no way out?

Does it even matter if nobody talks to you?

Is it really important to have people by your side?

X

No.

This is what people bring.

Pain.

More and more pain.

Endless pain.

X

When all I needed was attention.

Attention.

And Friendship.

X

But I will stay here frozen,

waiting for someone to save me.

Even though I know that everything will be in vain.

Because in the end,I will fade away...

X

**Don't ignore me.**

**

* * *

**

**Oi!Review?  
**


End file.
